User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Legendary Thief Zelnite
Legendary Thief Zelnite Skill '--- (10% boost to Exp received, 30% boost to HP & ) 'Burst '--- (15 combo on all enemies, & , & for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst --- (40 combo on all enemies, , & , & for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 40 BC) Brave Burst --- (20 combo on all enemies, & , & for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill --- ( & when a Drop Rate Type Sphere is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary As promised everyone! You guys saw the front polls with 388 votes on my comment and here he is... the Chivalrous Thief Zelnite! Zelnite is, as some of you may know, my number one favorite unit. He is on my profile page, he is on my profile picture, he is on my Table of Contents, you name it. Guess we've waited long enough since the 7* voting poll. Great to see Zelnite, Elza, and Shida back in action. New buffs, new drop rate buffs, new mechanics, a lot more! Amazing! Thief God Zelnite was a highly requested spotlight last year and was posted on April 3, 2015. Finally, after 9 months, we see a change in him and he's back for show in the spotlight! How could one not be hyped for Zelnite? Enough talk! Shall we talk about my favorite unit and partner in Brave Frontier? Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Zelnite is the second unit in the Japan version to receive an EXP effect (first being Haruto). Quests will net 10% more EXP than the norm. While this has absolutely no effect on battle performance, it's still an awesome way to level up your account. The additional Zel, Karma, and Item drop rate buffs are handy if you're aiming towards certain item materials, money, and Karma to farm. The 30% HP boost is always welcomed, granting more survivability for units. HP leads have been some of the most essential leads in the game, especially with high-end content out there. Combining this with Zelnite's high drop rate buffs really nice touch. Zelnite also provides a 25% boost to HC and BC drop rate, which means that units will be producing 71% more BC and 250% more HC than normal. These are currently the highest drop rate buffs on Leader Skill, rivaling with Zeruiah, Xie'Jing, etc. Speaking of Zeruiah, Zelnite's BB gauge fills aren't as strong as Zeruiah's. Zeruiah still has the best BB gauging utility on her Leader Skill in the game. However, Zelnite's 30% HP boost is there to compensate a little bit for that. Though, the absence of the BB fill rate is quite real, however. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Zelnite's BB utilizes a 260% damage modifier, which is lower than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will still deal high damage thanks to Zelnite's high Atk. Zelnite provides the nice 8 BC fill to provide some BB gauge momentum for the squad in case units are missing BC to fill their gauges. Zelnite also provides the 25% BC and HC drop rate buffs. With these buffs, units will have a 60% BC drop rate (35% base + 25% from BB) and a 35% (10% base + 25% from BB). While this is great, these buffs aren't the best in the game as there are 35% HC and BC drop rate buffs utilized by units, like Semira, Feeva, Lucius, Zeruiah, etc. Though, this can be comboed with Zelnite's Leader Skill so the squad can carry a 85% BC drop rate and a 60% HC drop rate. While not significant in battling, Zelnite provides 3% Item drop rate buff. Gotta farm those materials, right? Zelnite also provides a 15% OD fill rate buff, which can come in handy for a lot of cases. Using UBB can be quite crucial and to be able to have access to UBB at a much frequent rate makes things a lot easier, especially with the plethora of amazing UBB buffs out there in the game. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Zelnite's SBB utilizes the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Zelnite's high Atk. Zelnite's SBB inherits the same HC and BC drop rate buffs and the 8 BC fill. Very nice buffs to use. However, the HC and BC drop rate buffs not being the best in the game can be quite daunting. Zelnite can drain a huge portion of HP with this SBB. His damage can already exceed over 20000 damage, which already makes Zelnite a self-recovery assurance. Combined with essential damage utility buffs, Zelnite can easily recover to full HP with this kind of effect. Zelnite also boosts BB gauges when units get attacked, which is always very useful. Nowadays, enemies tend to attack more than one time with AoE attacks, generating high BB gauge momentum thanks to this buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Zelnite's UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Zelnite's high Atk. Zelnite provides a 200% Atk buff, which can already be utilized by other units that provide much more damage utility, such as Zenia and Michele. In fact, Ultor can provide a 200% Atk buff on his SBB, but it only lasts for 1 turn. Zelnite also provides 50% BC and HC drop rates. While these are amazing, they're actually redundant more the most part. BC and HC drop rates can easily be manipulated with the usage of leads and BB/SBB buffs, even when totaling up to 100%. Already, double Zelnite leads along with Zelnite's BB/SBB drop rate buffs are enough to satisfy a 100% BC drop rate and an 85% HC drop rate. Adding more to this will be rather wasteful since units cannot produce more than 100% of their BC production potential. Zelnite also provides a 3-turn normal attack buff that grants two extra hits for each normal attack hit. This is a wonderful damage utility buff, equivalent to dealing at least thrice the normal attack damage. Combined with the 200% Atk buff, units can deal some serious damage with this buff. However, this isn't the best normal attack buff as there is Zenia with her +2 hit count buff that buffs extra normal hit power to 200% along with her 250% Atk buff, both of which are superior over Zelnite's damage utility. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Zelnite gets extra hit counts on his normal attack, allowing him to deal twice the normal attack damage. It’s an awesome effect to have, especially in Arena where he can pack quite a punch. His normal attack Drop Check also becomes doubled thanks to the extra hits. Zelnite also receives a 20% boost to all stats when equipped with Drop Spheres, like Thief Cloak, Virtue Stone, Crystalline Egg, etc. This is amazing, especially with the fact that Zelnite has a lot of spheres of his own that can come to use. Sacred Dagger is a huge contributor to Zelnite's effectiveness as it can add two extra hit counts in addition to his one extra hit count from his Extra Skill. Arena Score: 10/10 Zelnite has a 42 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a high normal attack Drop Check to use in Arena. With Zelnite's Extra Skill, Zelnite has an 84 BC normal attack Drop Check thanks to the increased hit count. Additionally, the increased hit count makes Zelnite a deadly candidate in Arena, especially with Zelnite's high Atk. Zelnite's AI is also very good considering he has a high chance of using his BB regardless of conditions, allowing him to be safely placed at the top like he should. Zelnite's 8 BC fill on his BB/SBB allows units that attack after him fill their BB gauges, which is also very handy in case the squad doesn't generate enough BC to fill their SBB gauges. As a lead, Zelnite provides a nice boost to BB utility and the nice 30% HP boost. Not much going on as the lead, however. His Leader Skill doesn't provide any sort of damage utility whatsoever. Stats Score: 8/10 Really loving the Atk. HP, Def and Rec are hovering above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Zelnite is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Zelnite has many means of BB utility on him. He's got BB fill, BC drop rate, and BB gauge boost when attacked. These make him viable for many single enemy boss fights where these buffs become very useful. Additionally, because Zelnite has a very nice 40-hit SBB, he's a viable candidate for Frontier Hunter. Though, his appearance in Global is rather downsized by a huge lot due to Zeruiah. She has similar buffs as Zelnite, but provides far more drop rate features than Zelnite. Additionally, the elemental buffs are quite overpowered. However, Zelnite does have some neat tricks thanks to his Extra Skill. He can come up with many interesting combos to make himself a lot more effective, especially with Thief Cloak and Sacred Dagger. Drop Rate Spheres aren't used too often nowadays, but to combine them with Zelnite is rather an interesting niche. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Thief Cloak *Beiorg's Armor & Communicator *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Dagger *Beiorg's Armor & Infidelity Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Flag Flower *Beiorg's Armor & Four Bonds *Phantom Gizmo & Thief Cloak *Phantom Gizmo & Communicator *Phantom Gizmo & Sacred Dagger *Phantom Gizmo & Infidelity Orb *Phantom Gizmo & Flag Flower *Phantom Gizmo & Four Bonds Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 There he's back up there again. It was sad to nerf his score for his 6* form, but it's nice to see his 7* shine up there again! HYPE?! Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Zelnite! Hope for his Grand Quest? Read any books lately? Liking my new moscot? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Eternal Guardian Zeruiah *Emerald Radiance Libera *Temptress Xie'Jing Category:Blog posts